Family and secrets
by fav leonardo
Summary: Leo has a secret he's been keeping from his family. What would happen if they found out? (May or may not turn into a multiple chapter story)


Quick thing before this starts, This fanfic takes place in the 2012 show in the episode "the journey to the venter of Mikey's mind"

I do NOT own TMNT! Sadly...

Enjoy! XD

Leo Donnie and raph ran up through the trap foot into the farm house. They nearly escaped the neutrinos.

"Is everyone ok?" Leo asked

"Peachy" replied raph

They walked into the living room and saw big foot hugging Donnie on the couch.

"I miss the farmhouse" said Leo

"I don't" said Donnie looking at Bigfoot

He shivered at the thought

Leo then saw a faint blue light coming through the sliding doors. He recognized this...

He slowly walked over to the door while his brothers look around the room.

When he came to the door, he saw himself walking down the stairs, and a blue light coming from the wall. Then... Someone came through it.

Splinter.

Present and memory Leo both started to tear up, but present Leo did more.

Present Leo sniffed and let some tears roll down his face as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He had gotten to talk to splinter at the farm house, but he couldn't muster up the courage to tell them.

"Leo?" He head Donnie ask behind him

That brought him back in the real world. He couldn't let them know he cried, he couldn't let them see him cry... And if he did... Some leader he would be.

Leo quickly closed the sliding doors and turned around, everyone was staring at him... And he knew his eyes were still red from crying.

"Leo... you ok there bro?" Asked raph

"I-I-I" Leo stuttered fresh tears formed in his eyes. He held them back as long as he could, but his legs began to wobble where he stood. When he couldn't stand any longer, he put his shell against one of the sliding doors and slid down it. His shell made a scraping sound as he slid. Be pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his his head in them and began to cry.

"Leo!" Raph yelled as he ran to his brother. and Donnie were not far behind him.

Raph kneeled on Leo's left and Donnie kneeled on Leo's right.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Asked Donnie

They got interrupted by memory Leo screaming "Nooooo!"

They heard it and Leo only buried his head deeper into his legs. Is wasn't a pained cry, no. It was a desperate cry.

Donnie stood up and opened the door present Leo wasn't leaning against.

He saw a blue light fade into nothingness and memory Leo kneeling at the bottom of the stairs, crutch on the ground beside him on his right side.

Memory Donnie ran through present Donnie to get to memory Leo. Memory Donnie kneeled on memory Leo's right side.

"What happened?!" Asked memory Donnie

Memory Leo was slightly out of breath "I fell..." He answered. Is was so quiet his was almost a whisper.

"Are you... Crying?" Asked memory Donnie

Memory Leo didn't answer

"Ok, let's just get you to the kitchen so you can take something for your knee..." Said memory Donnie

Present Donnie was confused on why this was in Mikey's memory's if he wasn't there. Or maybe he was...

He began looking around and saw memory Mikey run to the railing on the second floor. Two second later he ran to the room he was staying in.

He didn't see the whole thing, but he saw enough for us to see some of it.

Raph was mad "when did that happen?!"

"Leo..." Present Donnie began "what really happened?"

Leo looked up a bit and shrugged "I fell..."

"How?" Donnie crossed his arms

"I tripped"

"I know your yells Leo, and that was not a pained yell"

"Then why didn't you say that before?" Leo looked up at him

"Because I was still getting used to your voice!" Donnie took a deep breath from his sudden out burst "random blue lights don't just show up out of nowhere for no reason"

Leo looked back down. He couldn't tell Donnie, he would hate him for not telling him before. An he couldn't tell him before because if he did he would surely start crying again. He could let them see him cry. He had to be strong... For them... It was too late now though. They had seen him cry. And they had seen one of his secrets.

"Leo?" Asked raph

Leo just said one thing "I miss him..."

 **Authors note: ok, so I need you guys to please review! Tell me if you want me to continue with this fan fic! I'm still working on "the darkness within the woods" but for some reason my latest chapter was going up as numbers and coding. I fixed it though! I know it's been a long time since I've posted but... That's life for ya. Anyways, see you next time!**


End file.
